The Five Prince's Story
by Thashientha Dhira
Summary: Sasuke dituduh membunuh Gaara? Apakah Sasuke akan dikeluarkan dari The Five Prince's? Bagaimanakah nasibnya?. Pair: SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaiIno, ShikaTema,GaaSaku


"THE FIVE PRINCE'S STORY"

DISCLAIMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO

PAIR : SASUSAKU, GAASAKU, NARUHINA, SAIINO, SHIKATEMA

Summary : Sasuke dituduh membunuh Gaara? Apakah Sasuke akan dikeluarkan dari The Five Prince's? Bagaimanakah nasibnya?

WARNING : AU, GEJE, TYPO, OOC etc

Ini fic sebenarnya udah pernah Tha publish kok, cuman udah di remove he..he…he.. soalnya fanficnya GAGAL karena banyak TYPO dan alurnya kecepetan jadi mungkin sudah ada yang pernah membacanya. Dan mungkin konfliknya ada yang sama dengan fic yang di remove jadi maaf ya kalau bosan dan garing. Oh ya sebelumnya terimakasih yang telah review fanfic yang udah di remove ! Baiklah langsung saja !

**DON'T LIKE DON't READ OK !**

PROKK….PROKK….PROKK….

Lampu masih berkelap-kelip saat suara tepuk tangan penonton di bawah panggung. Suara perempuan menjerit-jerit berteriak memanggil nama boy band yang menjadi bintang di atas panggung. Sedangkan semua personilnya, hanya tersenyum simpul pada semua fansnya yang puas akan hiburannya malam ini.

Senyuman lima orang personil tersebut masih mengembang di bibirnya. Tetapi tidak untuk seorang berambut kuning jabrik, ia hanya memamerkan gigi-giginya yang putih dan rapi. Membuat semua fansnya hampir pingsan saja, ok memang cukup lebay sekali.

"THE FIVE PRINCE'S….. WE LOVE YOU….."

Teriakkan lebay perempuan yang menggema di tempat itu membuat semua personil The Five Prince's tersenyum kembali. Ya, nama boy band tersebut adalah The Five Prince's. Karena jumlah personilnya hanya lima orang saja, maka dari itu, nama boy bandnya adalah The Five Prince's.

"_Arigatou_ semuanya," ucap seorang personil sekaligus leader dari The Five Prince's yang berambut merah marun.

"GAARA….GAARA…." Jeritan kembali terdengar saat sang leader mengucapkan _arigatou_ kepada mereka.

Para personil The Five Prince's pun pergi ke belakang panggung. Mereka baru saja selesai konser di salah satu café kota Konoha. Satu persatu para personil turun ke belakang panggung, membuat semua fansnya kecewa tidak bisa lagi melihat wajah-wajah The five Prince's.

Setelah sampai di tempat istirahat di belakang panggung, mereka langsung menduduki sofa berwarna putih gading yang di ujung ruangan untuk mengistirahatkan badannya yang cukup lelah semalaman ini. Terlihat jelas sekali peluh yang menetes di wajah mereka.

Baiklah sebelumnya perkenalkan dulu masing-masing personil The Five Prince's.

Di ujung kanan sofa terlihat Gaara no Sabaku, sang leader menutup matanya dengan kepala yang disandarkan di sofa tersebut. Sang leader yang terkesan dingin dan disiplin dapat diandalkan untuk urusannya sebagai leader di boy bandnya. Gaara merupakan anak bungsu dari klan Sabaku. Ayah dan Ibunya bernama Kazekage Sabaku dan Karura Sabaku, mereka adalah pembisnis terkenal dan mempunyai perusaahaan terkenal di Suna. Gaara merupakan anak ketiga dari tiga bersaudara. Dan juga Gaara akan mewarisi perusahaan terkenal itu, dikarenakan mampu dalam pengolahan perusahaan.

Disebelah Gaara, ada Sasuke Uchiha yang merupakan anak bungsu juga dari klan Uchiha. Sasuke yang sifatnya sama dengan Gaara merupakan personil yang mempunyai fansgirl's yang paling banyak setelah Gaara. Sasuke merupakan anak dari Fugaku Uchiha dan Mikoto Uchiha, yang merupakan pemilik perusahaan Uchiha yang terkaya di Jepang. Kakaknya Itachi Uchiha sudah memiliki perusahaan sendiri di Amerika.

Di pinggir Sasuke, terdapat anak berambut kuning nge-jreng yang terlihat masih bersemangat. Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki, yang notebane adalah personil yang paling semangat dari lima orang personil tersebut. Naruto merupakan anak tunggal dari Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki, yang mempunyai restaurant ramen yang paling kaya dan terbesar di Jepang. Naruto yang pecinta ramen sangat senang sekali ketika dialah yang akan mewarisi semua restaurant ramen di Jepang ini.

Sedangkan di samping Naruto, ada Shikamaru yang sedang tertidur. Shika merupakan personil paling pemalas. Di setiap semua personil, Shika lah yang paling sering telat saat latihan. Membuat sang leader Gaara sering mendeath glare Shika, maka dari itu Gaara tidak akan pernah rela meberikan Temari kakaknya, berpacaran dengan Shika. Shika juga merupakan anak dari klan Nara yang mempunyai peternakkan rusa terbesar di Jepang. Walaupun pemalas, orang tua Shika tidak ragu mewariskan peternakkannya pada Shika yang dikarenakan IQnya di atas rata-rata.

Dan yang terakhir, Sai yang entah darimana asal-usul marganya. Sai merupakan personil yang paling misterius, dikarenakan wajahnya yang pucat bagaikan mayat, hal itu membuat semua orang ragu kalau Sai adalah manusia. Tapi walaupun begitu Sai sudah mempunyai kekasih bernama Ino, model terkenal di Jepang ini. Sai adalah anak dari seorang pelukis terkenal di Perancis, oleh karena itu Sai sering hobi melukis di sela-sela waktu kosong.

Ok sampai disitu perkenalannya.

Di saat keadaan sedang tenang, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang masuk pada ruangan istirahat itu. Seorang lelaki berambu orange dan banyak pierching di mukanya.

Tanpa ragu, lelaki itu langsung memberikan botol yang berisi sair mineral itu kepada para personil The Five Prince's yang masih terduduk lemas di sofa. Mereka pun langsung menerima air itu dan menegaknya sampai setengah botol.

"Pein, apa hari ini kita ada jadwal manggung lagi?" tanya Naruto setelah meminum airnya hingga habis.

"Tidak, hari ini jadwal kalian sudah sampai di sini, kalian boleh pulang," jawab lelaki yang di panggil Pein, sekaligus manager The Five Prince's.

"Wah benarkah? Asyik… !" seru Naruto, sedangkan yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

DRRT DRRT

Sebuah bunyi HP terdengar dai ruangan itu. Gaara, sang pemilik Hp segera membuka HP-nya yang bergetar untuk melihat siapa yang megirim pesan.

_**From: My Sakura**_

_**Aq tunggu di dpn café,**_

_**Krna aq dgr kalian hri ini selesai mgung.**_

Gaara sedikit tersenyum melihat sms dari kekasihnya, Sakura Haruno. Ia sangat senang hari ini akan kencan dengan Sakura, karena sudah lama mereka tak berduaan. Walaupun mereka satu sekolahan, tapi mereka jarang bertemu karena berbeda kelas. Jadi mereka hanya berhubungan dengan alat komunikasi seadanya saja.

Tak lama kemudian, Gaara segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Semua mata memandang ke arah Gaara. Sebuah botol air mineral yang kosong di lempar ke tong sampah dekat sofa oleh Gaara, lalu meninggalkan semua penghuni ruangan tersebut.

"Aku pulang duluan, aku ada janji dengan seseorang. Sampai bertemu!" kata Gaara sambil meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dengan tangannya yang di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shika,Sai dan Pein sudah tak heran dengan kelakuan Gaara yang begitu dingin. Mereka hanya menghembuskan nafas saja saat kepergian Gaara.

"Aku juga harus pulang," kata Sasuke saat Gaara sudah keluar dari pintu. Sasuke langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan langsung pergi begitu saja, tanpa berpamitan seperti Gaara.

"Dasar mereka itu, sifatnya dingin sekali," komentar Sai dengan senyumannya.

"Merepotkan," kata Shikamaru sambil menguap lebar, sehingga semua orang yang ada di ruangan hampir tersedot oleh Shikamaru.

Sedangkan Naruto dan Pein kembali menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka sudah tahu komentar apa saja yang akan di keluarkan oleh Sai dan Shikamaru. Tak lama Pein pun segera keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang masih sedikit kelelahan akibat seharian manggung di sana-sini.

"Aku duluan! masih banyak pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan," kata Pein.

Naruto, Shika dan Sai hanya mengangguk saja, mereka memaklumi dengan pekerjaan Pein yang mengurus jadwal manggung serta property-property yang harus di pakai oleh mereka berlima.

KEADAAN DI DEPAN CAFÉ

Seorang gadis berambut pink cerah terlihat mondar-mandir di depan café. Sekali-kali ia melihat ke dalam café untuk menemukan seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu daritadi. Tapi nihil, orang yang ia tunggu tidak ada, atau belum datang.

Malam ini hawa terasa dingin, sehingga rambut pendek berwarna pink itu tertiup angin. Gadis itu sedikit merutuki dirinya sendiri karena tidak memakai pakaian yang tertutup dan tebal. Ia hanya memakai tank top putih dan di balut oleh sebuah rompi jeans biru muda, sedangkan bawahnya hanya terbalut oleh celana legging hitam yang tipis, sehingga ia sedikit kedinginan malam ini.

Kedua tangannya yang mulus di gosok-gosokkan untuk menghangatkan dirinya. Tapi tiba-tiba ada sabuah jaket hitam menutupi tubuh gadis itu. Eh tunggu… Jaket? Ia segera memutar badannya untuk melihat siapa yang memakaikan jaket pada dirinya.

"Gaara?" tanya gadis itu. "Lama sekali, aku menunggumu di sini hampir membeku kedinginan," sambungnya.

"_Gomen_ Sakura, tadi aku ke toilet dulu," kata Gaara sedikit besalah.

"Sudahlah, lupakan. Yang penting sekarang kita bersenang-senang," ucap gadis yang di panggil Sakura itu. Bibirnya yang mungil membentuk senyuman hangat di hawa dingin ini.

"Ya, baiklah ayo!" kata Gaara mengajak Sakura ke parkiran untuk mengambil motornya.

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju parkiran, Gaara dan Sakura berpegangan tangan. Mereka berceloteh ria, sehingga membuat Gaara yang pendingin dan cuek tersenyum akibat ulah Sakura yang berceloteh panjang lebar.

Tak jauh dari tempat GaaSaku, ada sepasang mata onyx yang memperhatikan mereka dari mobil sejak mereka bertemu. Bibirnya tersenyum kecut melihat pemandangan itu.

"Sepertinya kau sangat bahagia saat bersamanya" gumannya pelan, dan langsung menancap gas, meninggalkan tempat itu.

TBC

Kependekan ya?

Gomen ini hanya perkenalan saja, chapter depan Tha akan buat lebih panjang ceritanya.

Kritik or saran?

REVIEW!


End file.
